Oblivious
by Riverhaze
Summary: Set during the blank period. Sakura's relationship with Sasuke has hit some speed bumps, to which Sasuke is completely unaware of. mainly SasuSaku,rated for language and adult themes/situations. (Romance, Drama, Angst, Friendship, Adventure)
1. Chapter 1

I drew one breath and felt the pain stab right down my body. There was definitely a cracked rib in there somewhere. Wincing, I collapsed on the ground at an awkward angle and fell on my back. Unsure if the blood covering my front and legs was my own. Guess it didn't really matter anymore, anyway.

The ring of bodies around me lay motionless, somewhere, a survivor was groaning in pain. I had no idea where all these nin had been hiding, how they could even fit inside this tiny complex was a mystery.

Ten of them, no problem. Fifteen, a little difficult. Most chunin would have fled or given up at twenty. I lost track after sixty.

Me and my excellent chakra control had easily taken care of them. But me and my recklessness had let the life threatening injuries stack up on the other. When you can freely heal yourself you start to loose a grasp on dangerous situations. Or welcome them, in my case.

Funny, I never pictured going out like this. In the middle of a massacre, in some backwater, half forgotten village near the Land of Waves. Closing my eyes, I almost felt at peace. As close to peace as possible, knowing that I was about to devastate all of my friends and family.

Some would miss me more than others. Some, not at all.

Huh, that sounded a little bitter in my head.

I slowly closed and opened my eyes as my vision began to see stars. Coming and going like my consciousness.

There was a small creak on the floorboards from the other room. My eyes flew open and I strained my ears to listen. There was nothing but silence echoing back where there had been carnage.

_C'mon Billboard Brow, just heal yourself. It'll take less than a few minutes!_

I let out a small sigh and it took all of my strength to raise my hand to my side where the biggest, open wound was freely bleeding.

Uh oh, close call, I chuckled to myself then winced. Another minute and I probably wouldn't have been able to do that.

I let my hand clunk back to the ground loudly with an audible gasp. My nerve endings felt like they had been set on fire, then gone completely numb. Gravity felt like it was teetering back and forth, so my blood loss had probably been too much for my body to handle and I was for sure going into shock.

There was another creek and the other chakra signature in the room finally registered to me. They weren't even trying to hide it so my perception was completely out of the window. At this point, I was just making one rookie mistake after the other, wasn't I?

I turned my head so I could at least have a view of the doorway. That's when the last person I ever expected appeared there, dressed in his favorite tones of black and blue from head to toe. His emotionless face spotted me laying there immediately.

Sasuke fucking Uchiha.

He crossed the space between us in the blink of an eye. I wanted to yell at him to just leave me there but when he fixed me with his stare the look in his eyes nearly paralyzed me.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" He asked quietly as he bent down.

"I was... getting to it." I wheezed as he began to perform basic healing techniques I had shown him. He was just fixing the scrapes and bruises really, but my chakra had already begun to kick into over drive, and was working on the internal injuries. He just frowned silently. I knew I'd hear about it later.

I slid my eyes away from him, back up to the ceiling, until the beige color began to blur and run together. I passed out then from the sheer exhaustion of the situation.

When I came to again later I fully expected Sasuke to be gone again. Or maybe I had just imagined the whole thing, I thought to myself as I stretched my legs and winced as I sat up. But no, he was still there, sitting next to me in the forest clearing as if he had been waiting patiently for me.

He even patiently waited for me to say something.

I let out an irritated huff as I jumped to my feet and took several wide stomps away before vertigo set in.

"Shit-!" I cursed as I tumbled and caught my self. I glanced over my shoulder and the stoic dolt was just sipping on his tea, unmoved and unbothered.

"I can't help if I don't know what I did." He said after a pause.

"Ugh! Of course you don't!" I snapped.

"If you're going through something, letting a group of basic nin nearly kill you is a pretty pathetic way to go about it." He said bluntly as he got to his feet. He simply scooped me back up with his one arm despite my wriggling and thrashing, and drug me back to the warm fire. I pouted the whole way and glared at the snapping wood as he settled back down next to me.

He tried to hand me a cup of steaming tea. I just crossed my arms tightly so he placed it next to my knee.

"I'd just like to ask before you start your rant that you refrain from doing that again. Seeing that, thinking that... I don't like it." Sasuke's voice had a rare hint of emotion to it. I closed my eyes and let out a long, slow, breath. Of course the most selfish man I had ever met was making me feel like shit.

No, he wasn't selfish... just...oblivious.

"Sometimes I do things and don't think about you. It happens." I said as I loosened my aggressive body language. He just side smirked at me for brief second before composing himself.

"Sometimes. But you were, I know." He said with a smug assuredness.

"That's not fair, I was thinking about everyone! My body was going into shock!" I insisted, turning towards him with the flush of my skin. He didn't even react, just fixed me with a blank stare. Really, arguing with him was like arguing with a rock. I just wanted to throw him several feet sometimes.

"You need to rest some more. Also, double check your injuries. I tried to do what I could." He grumbled, still not comfortable with being unskilled at something.

"We're going to talk about this later." I huffed right back as I snatched up the now lukewarm tea.

"Sure. I'm going to get us something to eat." He said and did what he did best, just straight up disappeared.

* * *

clearing out my docs and found this in a folder. decided to post b/c i always thought it was a fun concept. i have a few other fics that ive been juggling, but its nice to write more light hearted things and i think they have a weird yet interesting dynamic as a couple. leave a review if you wish, ty


	2. Chapter 2

We ate in silence, I sat as far away from him as I could but still close enough to the dying fire to remain mosquito free. The dry heat felt better than the heavy humidity that hung around the wetlands during the summer. And I didn't have to look at Sasuke in the meantime so it was a win-win.

I doubted that he realized that I was still upset. Silence to him was the de facto human emotion. I was glaring at my food when I shot him a look, mouth full of roasted hare, I looked like I was grimacing at the tough meat.

Okay, so I would wait for a better moment for bitchy passive aggressive behavior. Once full, I felt the exhaustion from the day settle over her. But I already felt infinitely better than when I had been lying in that compound in a layer of my own blood.

I let my heavy eyelids fall as I leaned on one hand and listened to the soft hum from the crickets.

Sasuke was staring at me. His black eyes stark against his pale white face. The dancing shadows shifting across his sharp features were hypnotic.

Was it me? Did I crawl towards him, or did he move towards me?

Either way, I found myself sitting next to him. Practically in his lap.

_Dammit! Why does he still do this to me? _

"How do you feel?" He asked. He pushed my choppy bangs out of my face and ran his fingers through my hair. It was getting long again. He tugged at it.

"I'm fine." I said through a yawn and lowered my eyes. His breath was against my face. He put his hand under my chin and pulled my mouth to his.

I closed my lips as I shut my eyes. My shoulders tensed as he wrapped himself around me.

All it took was one little quiver of my lips, my hand grabbed onto him to steady my weight, and he shoved my mouth open, even held the back of my head in place. I was disgusted more at myself by how weak he could still make me feel, how easily he could influence my agency.

But damn, did he taste good.

He crept forward a bit on his knees as I was pushed up against the side of the tree. I leaned into him slightly, grinding my tongue against his.

Despite the warm summer night and the dying embers, I let out a shiver. His hands were always gentle at first, the tips of his fingers nimble and able to get through the layers under my top.

I had been mad at him.

Wait, I was _still_ mad at him.

So how did I end up under him?

I let out a gasp when he suddenly pulled me by my waist towards him.

That bastard, I thought as I squirmed against his thighs. But he entered me so easily and it just felt so good in the moment.

_And really, it had been so long since the last time. _

He liked to hold me down and would leave bruises when he did. Around my wrists, the fatty part of the upper thigh, just above the pelvis, the thin line between my neck and jaw. Even when he was being gentle, he liked to watch me wince.

I remembered when I used to pine for this attention as a teenager. Would stay up all night imagining what it would be like, patiently waiting and hoping to be noticed. If only I had known, I would have told myself to calm down. Because it isn't going to be what you think, what you will learn oh too well, it's exactly what you would expect from him.

* * *

It had been such a long time since I slept in the dirt on the forest floor. Sasuke put down his travelling cloak to keep somewhat clean but it provided little comfort.

So I woke up the next morning, body aching from head to toe from lying in such a stiff position.

In his sleep, Sasuke had the audacity to roll right up next to me, wrap one arm around my waist, and rest his forehead against the dip of my neck.

My instant grouchy reaction wanted to throw him off of me. But I had to move slow, the internal injuries from yesterday were still a little fragile. Plus I did not want to wake him up and have to deal with his mixed signals that ranged from quiet disinterest to my attention, to upset pouting if there was none.

I slithered out from under his grip and crept into the swampy under brush. I searched for a few minutes for a respectable place to take care of my business. Popping a squat I tried to imagine I was in a much more luxurious place, and not hunched over a mound of dirt.

Perks of the job, I thought, as I caught an uncomfortable whiff of my body odor.

Glad I took to traveling with tissues, I made my way back to the small camp as the morning sun began to penetrate the tall tree tops.

"Are you okay for long distance traveling unassisted?" Sasuke asked me first thing as I came stepping into the small clearing. Since I was already annoyed and still sore in more ways than one, the lack of a good morning or hello really irritated me.

"I'll be fine. Everything will be completely healed by tomorrow." I replied swiftly.

"It will take you longer than that to get back to the Leaf. I know you are very capable but I am going to accompany you back." He said as if it should have been obvious.

"That's okay. I can make the journey myself." I said matter of factly as I picked up my gear and began to organize everything. Sasuke just stood there, unmoving and expressionless. I guess he did not believe me because he didn't come running after me when I took off into the woods. At first.

He caught me a few miles ahead, literally he caught me in mid leap with his one arm and tumbled with me through the tree tops, and spilled us out onto the valley of grass below.

"Ah-!" I let out a cry as I rolled out of his reach, painfully clutching my sides.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked with an alarming amount of concern. I almost did a double take as I sat up on one fluid motion.

"I'm fine." I said with an obnoxious snort and took a few steps away from him.

"Sakura, what is the matter with you!? Will you stop being so annoying-!"

I rounded on him and clenched my fists together. Even he must have realized the nerve he hit, for once, and paused halfway to his feet in a defensive position. We just looked at each other as I visibly deflated.

"Did you come here, to the Mist, to that village, because of me? Or were you already in the area?" I babbled quickly and foolishly. I couldn't even look at him or keep eye contact in the slightest. His posture relaxed and he shifted his weight to one foot, turned slightly away from me.

"I was on my way the moment I felt you were in danger."

"None of them were supposed to be there, or at least, not that many." I said, arms crossed, tears welling in the corner of my eyes. Because now I was filled with selfish guilt at worrying him, on top of being upset, and being upset that I was upset.

"Why didn't you level them with one hit? You've done it plenty of times, you are far stronger than that." He responded with hostility. I had to take a deep breath before I could respond.

"Maybe because I knew that's the only way I can get you to even acknowledge me."

* * *

a/n: I debated going half smut or full smut, and decided to go with hopefully, tasteful smut. took me a while to post this and i took out some of the more graphic language (deleted and reposted this also) b/c it made me uncomfortable (lol) let me know if i should put a notice at the top ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	3. Chapter 3

For a brief moment I caught a glimpse of the pain on Sasuke's face, the agony in his eyes. And to be honest, if I hadn't seen that brief glimpse of emotion, of concern, then I would have given up right then and there.

There was so much more I wanted to say, had on my mind, but did not get a chance to get it out and over with.

_More _of those _goddam _rogue _chunin level _nin decided to make a timely interjection.

I found myself rolling head over heals after Sasuke shoved me out of the way of an attack. I regained my footing and jumped to my feet to deflect a barrage of shuriken lobbed clumsily in my direction. Three nin fell from the treetops, one after the other, hoping over each other in earnest attempts to actually be a challenge.

One let out a strange airy noise after I punched them in the gut and sent them flailing into the other. The third remaining nin was a bit faster, but not fast enough to cause me to panic. More like an annoying fly that was hovering just out of arms reach to swat.

I glanced over at Sasuke where he was gliding around with his blade twirling in one hand, cloak billowing behind him like a cape.

_Oh, so he wants to show off? I'll show off..._

Gritting my teeth and balling my fists so hard my fingernails dug into my skin, I raised slammed the whole of my knuckles against the earth, and laid waste to our attackers.

My ankles dug into the rolling mud as trees creaked and groaned over head. A few of the smaller ones wobbled and uprooting before falling like matchsticks. The bodies were literally blown away or swallowed up by the massive cracks in the ground. A chorus of alarmed birds screeched over head, only to settle once the last of the sudden tremors subsided.

Sasuke just stood, lazily waiting, on steadier tree branch nearby. I looked up at him as he put one hand on his hip and raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up!" I snapped as I stomped out of my sinkhole. He did indeed shut up and remained absolutely silent as we continued the journey back to the Leaf. We could have been quicker, traveled at greater speed, but we just walked down the over grown dirt path. Shoulder to shoulder, the words unsaid left unsaid between us.

* * *

We reached the border between the Mist and the Leaf that night. Near a familiar looking river we settled and made camp. Under the moonlight and against the rippling water, a dense fog rolled over the marsh.

There was a deep chill that cut through me.

I paced around, back and forth, back and forth until my sandals and toes were thick with slime.

Memories of a dying twelve year old boy on a bridge had me feeling like a conflicted fool. Regardless if we stayed together, I would have to carry these feelings with me for a lifetime.

Had it been easy for him? To leave me the first time? Or had it been harder the second time, after his change of heart?

Because it had been really hard, really fucking hard for me.

Sasuke was sitting on the edge of a rotting log, staring out into the immense unknown. Perhaps he was listening to the echoes of the past as well.

He turned his head to look at me as I settled down next to him, pulled his cloak around my shoulders and leaned into him. He shifted his weight so that I was at a more comfortable angle and pulled my ankles over his knees so that I was closer. He put his chin on the top of my head as I was lulled to sleep watching the tones of silver moonlight upon the water.

* * *

a/n: i hope to get them back in konoha and interacting with other characters soon so there can be more fun moments as opposed to angsty character building, dont get me wrong, i could write endless chapters on them just travelling and pouting at each other. leave a thought if you have one, ty!


End file.
